


Where Are We Going?

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: COD zombies
Genre: Dragons, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the anon that wanted more Origins Dempsey/Takeo/Richtofen/Nikolai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Are We Going?

Nikolai walked away from the ruined mech and towards the department store. Dempsey and Richtofen watched him go as Takeo followed behind the Soviet. The American and German looked at each other with sorrow in their eyes, following their allie’s footsteps. The Russian stopped at the first floor of the store, looking out into Belinski Square. Sadness and sorrow filled him, the city he onced loved was destroyed and ruined, torn apart by Element 115. He felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to see Takeo and embraced him in a tight hug. Richtofen approached behind Nikolai, hugging him from the back. Dempsey appeared as well, wrapping his arms around the three of them. Nikolai smiled and closed his eyes, he was happy that his allies were always there to comfort him and each other, even when times were dark and kept going darker. 

“We love you, Nikolai.” The three said in unison, hugging the Russian tightly.

“I love you all so much.” Nikolai whispered back, he felt something nudge his head, curiously he opened his eyes to see his dragon looking at him. Nikolai swore he saw a smile on the dragon’s face. Richtofen, Dempsey, and Takeo’s dragon came out as well to look at their humans. The four separated themselves to watch their dragons fly around them, nuzzling their hands and faces. Richtofen laughed unexpectedly as his dragon tickled him, his laughter surprised the others, making them laugh as well, soon enough all four of them were having a laughing fit. Richtofen’s dragon, Junior as he could it, tickled Nikolai, making the Soviet laugh even harder. The other dragons did the same, tickling their humans, and making them laugh. As the laughing died down, the dragons perched themselves on their human’s shoulders, licking them in their faces with their forked tongues. 

“Aww, I love you too little one.” Dempsey said, petting the dragon on its head.

“We really are best friends, da?” Nikolai said to his dragon, scratching underneath the dragon’s chin. 

“You are worthy little one. Doctor, do they see us as their mothers?” Takeo told his dragon as it pecked at his bun, messing up his hair. 

“I think they do, isn’t that right Junior? Always making Daddy Richtofen proud!” The German said with pride in his voice, running his gloved hand down the dragon’s back. He looked at his allies, especially Nikolai. Takeo and Tank turning to look at the Russian as well. Nikolai smiled softly to the ones he loved. 

“Let’s keep going comrades, let’s undo the wrong we have done.” Nikolai said, grabbing Takeo and Richtofen’s hands, holding them tightly. Dempsey grabbed Takeo’s hand, linking the four of them together. Their dragons breathed fire as if agreeing with the Soviet.


End file.
